The present invention is directed to a package for a stick type product (e.g., a solid stick product). More particularly, the invention is directed to an antiperspirant (we include within the term "antiperspirant" a deodorant, deodorant/antiperspirant or antiperspirant) stick package (e.g., for underarm use).
A conventional package for a solid stick type product, such as a conventional antiperspirant stick package, comprises a barrel for containing an antiperspirant stick. The barrel has an opening through which a first end of the stick can be exposed for use. A second, opposite end of the antiperspirant stick is supported on a movable product support member within the barrel. The support member can be moved as by pushing or with the use of a screw feed mechanism, for example, for adjusting the amount of the antiperspirant stick which extends beyond the barrel opening. The upper edge of the barrel about the opening is a relatively narrow edge which is not itself adapted to be used in applying the product.
To use the antiperspirant stick of this type of conventional package, the user adjusts the stick relative to the barrel until the end of the stick protrudes through the opening of the barrel a sufficient distance for rubbing the end of the stick against the underarm. This distance is typically one quarter inch to one half inch. The product is elevated with respect to the barrel to this extent so as to avoid contacting the underarm with the relatively narrow edge of the barrel. The elevated portion of the stick is subject to crumbling, cracking and breakage during use because of the stresses placed on the stick during application, all of the application forces being borne by the stick itself. This conventional antiperspirant stick package is also disadvantageous in that it does not allow the user to precisely control the amount of product which is being applied and, further, because the stick itself cannot be used to the very bottom of the stick without the possibility of contacting the underarm with, e.g., the movable product support member and/or the relatively narrow edge of the barrel.
An example of a package for a solid stick type product is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,330. The package disclosed in this patent includes a tubular container body with an open upper end and a lower end substantially closed by a base member. Included within the container body is a follower embedded in and adhered to the solid stick product, the follower being able to be fully retracted within the container body so that the entire inner volume of the container body may be filled with the solid stick product, thereby minimizing wastage of container space. This patent further discloses that the upper edges of the follower structure are curved such that the effective upper surface of the follower is dome-shaped, such curved upper surface being preferred for followers for, e.g., solid antiperspirant packages to maximize consumer comfort and minimize product waste.
However, this patent does not contemplate an applicator surface for applying the solid stick type product. Furthermore, this patent does not describe any correspondence between an applicator surface, as part of the package, and the bottom support for the stick-type product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,765 discloses a dispensing container for materials such as creams, pastes and salves, using a screw-operated piston assembly to expel the material from the container through dispensing openings in a dispensing head onto the dispensing head, the dispensing head then acting as an applicator for applying the material. The material expelled is not a stick-type product; and the dispensing head of this patent, having a plurality of openings therein but not being entirely open over the container, is not usable with a stick-type product within the contemplation of the present invention.
Thus, the above-discussed documents do not overcome the disadvantages of prior packages for stick-type products, with respect to application of the product and minimizing product waste.